


Mr. Holmes?

by ReapersAngel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Disclaimer: Credits to BBC and Arthur Conan Doyle and Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Husbands, Husbands Squared, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Mycroft already thinks of Greg as his husband aw, Not Even a Drabble, SHERLOCK DOES NOT LIKE SHOTS, based off fanart, fiances, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: This is eighteen (at least, the first chapter is) words, you can afford to click it.Can't really summarize it without giving the whole work away, but the title pretty much sums it up.Now with "Mr. Watson?" and "Mr. Lestrade?" editions!
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 101





	1. Mr. Holmes?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a fanart and also a Tumblr post, which were basically the same thing. Won't repost anything leading to the fanart because I don't know if the creator cares if it's reposted or not but here's the image of the post I found surfing Google: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cd/4d/8e/cd4d8e3f8c4e34b0f690d59057b8a046.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's literally no situation that would call for Sherlock, John, Mycroft, and Greg. Unless somehow it is: very, very odd (Sherlock and John); related to the government (Mycroft); and homicide (Greg).

Someone coughed in the doorway. “Mr. Holmes?”

Sherlock, John, Mycroft, and Greg all collectively turn. “Yes?” They say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


	2. Mr. Watson?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reversed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a comment asking for a Mr. Watson version (thank you @Abigailduis! This is inspiration I never knew I needed) so literally whipping it up right on the spot lmao.

"Mr. Watson?"

"His name is _Dr._ Watson," Sherlock says automatically, turning around to glare at the lab-coated orderly. _Honestly_ , what did it take for these people to get it into their stupid little heads that John was a doctor? Evidently, a lot, it seemed.

"Uh-" There's the sound of rustling pages as he crosses his arms. They clear their throat confusedly. "No, it says here to call for a Mr. Watson?"

John chuckles from where he is leaning against the Bart's lab counter. "They want you, Sherlock," He says mildly, "Remember? You're Sherlock Watson now. Did you delete your name again?"

Sherlock feels his face heat up and the tips of his ears turn red. "O-of course not," He stutters. "I forgot," He mumbles.

"There, there," John says, smiling at him as he comes up to Sherlock's side. "I was joking." He rises to kiss his cheek, then gently pushes Sherlock in the direction of the orderly. "Go on, get your shots."

" _Shots?!_ " At that one word, Sherlock is off like a bullet, wrapping himself around John. No part of him is touching the floor but his poor coat, inevitably affected by gravity, and he's using his husband as half-human shield and half-comfort. "You didn't say anything about _shots_!" He says, voice rising. "Betrayed, John! _Betrayed!_ "

The orderly and John share a knowing look. "I'll hold him down," John says wryly, and they proceed out as Sherlock shouts and whines shrilly at John.

"I _knew_ we should have hyphenated!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husbands!!!!!!!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


	3. Mr. Lestrade?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverse reversed!
> 
> _"Mr. Lestrade?"_
> 
> _"If you're looking for my husband, he's not here," Mycroft says, turning the page in his newspaper. With dawning horror as he realizes what he just said he raises his head. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely on a roll and writing/posting this just after I posted the "Mr. Watson?" one. On. A. ROLL.

"Mr. Lestrade?"

"If you're looking for my husband, he's not here," Mycroft says, turning the page in his newspaper. With dawning horror as he realizes what he just said he raises his head. The suited official doesn't seem to realize his slip-up.

"No, no, you are the intended recipient of this message, Mr. Lestrade," The official insists. "It says here that the message is to be given to the Mr. Lestrade who isn't a Detective Inspector."

Mycroft sighs, rubbing his temples. "All right, please give me the message."

The official clears their throat. "It says, _Congratulations on your engagement_."

Mycroft presses his lips together in a thin line. "Thank you. Dismissed."

The official nods and leaves Mycroft's Diogenes room. As soon as they're gone, Mycroft lets his smile out. 

Of _course_ Sherlock would would congratulate him on getting engaged to Gregory by having his message addressed to him in the most bizarre fashion. Namely - pun not intended - calling him by his fiancé's last name when they _just_ got engaged. Mycroft scoffs. If anything, they'll _hyphenate_.

"Myc?" Gregory's voice calls out. He pops his head around the door hidden around the bookshelf. "Everything all right? I heard my name."

"Everything's fine, love," Mycroft says, smiling. He makes a _come here_ gesture and Gregory, with his hands in his pockets, dawdles over. He hums as Mycroft kisses him.

Maybe he'll think about not hyphenating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiancés!!!!!!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated, and credit given to the original poster of the post and the creator of the fanart!


End file.
